Fight Alien
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Itachi tanpa sengaja membuat virus zombi yang akhirnya mengharuskan Sasuke dan Sakura kabur. Saat bersembunyi di sebuah pulau, tanpa mereka sadari bahaya lain mnegancam mereka/Rnr?/


Disclaimer : Masa' sih? *dicincang Masashi Kishimoto*

Rated : T (kalo ada banyak blood scene nya ya aku ganti M)

Genre : Sci-fi & Adventure

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Author : Uchiha Kazuma

Kazuma House Production Present . . .

.

.

.

.

**Fight Alien**

Chapter 1 : Genius

Hari Minggu pagi dimana orang-orang kebanyakan bersantai di rumah dan pergi ketempat ibadah, lain halnya dengan Uchiha bersaudara yang sedang berkutat di laboratoriumnya. Ya, mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Dua orang dari klan Uchiha yang sangat jenius, walaupun mereka masih remaja (Itachi 17 tahun Sasuke,Sakura,dkk 15 tahun).

Mereka membuat laboratorium di bawah tanah. Orang tua mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka suka membuat berbagai eksperiment. Yang tahu hanya kakeknya Madara Uchiha dan sahabat mereka, Sakura Haruno. Mereka berteman sejak kecil.

Dari rumah keluarga Haruno, keluarlah seorang remaja perempuan berrambut pink dengan mata emerald yang menggunakan kaus putih dengan celana hotpants cokelat tua. Ia berjalan menuju rumah Uchiha bersaudara.

Ting… Tong…

"Ya sebentar," jawab seseorang dari dalam. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan Itachi yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur. "Hai Sakura-chan!" sapanya.

"Hai Itachi-nii. Gimana? Sudah jadi belum?" tanya Sakura yang to the point.

"Aku gak tahu. Yang tahu Sasuke, dia kemarin begadang sampai jam lima pagi," jelas Itachi.

"Orang tua kalian kemana? Aku tidak melihat mobilnya,"

"Mereka sedang tugas keluar kota selama tiga bulan,"

"Dan jadi kalian bebas. Kalian sudah makan?"

"Belum,"

"Ya sudah akan kubuatkan makanan," kata Sakura lalu masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Itachi masuk.

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di samping. Dia lalu membuka kulkas, 'hanya ada tomat dan telur,' batin Sakura. Dia berpikir sejenak untuk membuat makanan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat omelet tomat.

Harum masakkan Sakura menembus indra penciuman Sasuke yang sedang tidur. Dan seketika Sasuke bangun dan langsung ke dapur tampa cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Saat sampai di dapur, dia melihat Sakura sedang memasak, langsung saja dirangkulnya pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Hei!" sapa Sasuke.

"Sasu! Gosok gigi dulu!" omel Sakura yang seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya.

"Iya, iya, tapi entar aku dapet porsinya dua ya!" kata Sasuke lalu pergi.

Setelah masakkannya matang, Sakura menyiapkan makanan itu diatas meja juga dua porsi untuk Sasuke.

"Wah… Sudah jadi ya?" kata Itachi. "Sakura, kok pembagiannya gak rata? Ada yang dua, ada yang satu?" protes Itachi.

"Yang dua buat Sasuke. Kalo enggak, entar dia ngambek!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang ngambek itu pink?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Yaitu kau," jawab Sakura enteng. Dan sebuah jitakkan dari Sasuke, mendarat di kepala Sakura. Dan dimulailah perang mulut antara bokong dan jidat (dichidori+Shanaro). Itachi yang melihatnya, hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat kebiasaan adiknya dan sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah. Sekarang kita makan!" kata Itachi mencoba melerai adiknya itu. Tapi ternyata, Itachi sekarang telah menjelma menjadi sebuah kacang mahal, ucapannya bagaikan angin lalu oleh dua orang yang sedang berdebat itu. Dan muncullah empat buah siku-siku di kepalanya, "SASUKE! KALAU KAU TIDAK DIAM, BAGIANMU AKAN KUMAKAN JUGA!" kata Itachi yang sudah emosi.

Seketika tempat itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Tidak ada yang berani membantah Itachi kalau dia sudah berteriak seperti tadi. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung duduk di meja makan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. 'Gawat! Jangan sampai aniki ngamuk lagi' batin Sasuke sambil memakan omeletnya. 'Jangan sampei Itachi-nii ngamuk lagi deh," batin Sakura sambil meminum tehnya.

"Bagus! Sekarang kalian sudah diam," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum innocent.

'Bagaimana tidak diam kalau sekali kau ngamuk rumah ini pun runtuh?' runtuk Sasuke dan Sakura dalam hati. Mereka ingat saat Itachi marah pada mereka karena mereka menyembunyikan catatan kimia Itachi.

**Flashback . . .**

"Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil catatan kimia aniki?" usul Sasuke yang saat itu berumur 10 tahun..

"Baiklah," Sakura pun setuju dan mereka pun menjalankan diat jahatnya itu. Saat Itachi tahu bahwa ada orang yang mengambil buku catatan kimianya itu, ia langsung mengeluarkan peledak jenis baru yang dibuat oleh teman se-gank-nya, Deidara.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mengaku, akan kuledakkan rumah ini," ancam Itachi sambil mengeluarkan remote control bom itu. Karena takut akhirnya mereka mengaku.

"Karena kalian sudah mengerjai aku, maka kalian akan mendapat hukuman," kata Itachi sambil tertawa kejam. Dikeluarkannya pistol yang berisi cairan berwarna hijau bening. Saat pistol itu di tembakkan, keluarlah jarum yang sepertinya jarum suntik yang sudah diisi dengan sebuah cairan.

Jarum itu ditembakkan dua kali dan kena sasaran, seketika itu juga, Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi kaku. Badannya tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"Itulah hukuman kalian. Kalian akan menjadi normal lagi setelah satu setengah jam. Jadi, selamat bersenang-senang," kata Itachi innocent.

**End Flashback . . .**

"Jadi, kalian membuat apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mau terpuruk (?) dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kami membuat anjing!" kata Itachi dengan semangat (MKKB).

"Hah?" Sakura yang bingung memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maksudnya anjing elektronik. Anjing itu kalau dilihat dari depan seperti anjing puk, tapi kalau dengan suatu kode, dia akan menjadi sesuatu yang dapat menyimpan berbagai macam barang," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Jadi sepedaku bisa donk!" kata Sakura semangat.

'PLETAK…'

"Itaiii…." Kata Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Apa-apaan kau Sasuke? Memukul kepalaku begitu?"

"Kau bodoh! Sudah tahu ukuran anjing puk itu tidak sebesar sepeda!" kesal Sasuke.

"Kan tadi kau bilang bisa dimasukkan apa saja! Salahmu donk! Siapa suruh kau berkasa seperti itu!" hampir saja adu mulut akan dimulai kembali, kalau saja Itachi tidak mengeluarkan dua batang jarum.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Itachi innocent sambil memperlihatkan kedua batang jarum yng ada di tangan kirinya. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengelengkan kepala mereka cepat.

"Ka-karena, kami ini 'kan sahabat, ja-jadi tidak boleh berantem dong," ujar Sakura meberikan alasan.

"I-iya," kata Sasuke menimpali Sakura. "Lebih baik sekarang kita ke lab," usul Sasuke yang gak tahan sama keadaan itu. Mereka pun ke kamar Sasuke dan membuka lemarinya.

Ternyata, lemari itu bukan lemari biasa. Lemari itu di dalamnya terdapat pintu lagi yang terdapat tangga menuju lab. bawah tanah. Walaupun rumah keluarga Uchiha ini terlihat minimalis dan sederhana dari luar, ternyata didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam hal-hal aneh karena ulah kakak-adik Uchiha itu.

Sesampainya di laboratorium, mereka dihadapkan dengan sebuah ruangan yang hanya berisi dengan lemari pendingin, mikroskop, dan tabung-tabung yang berbagai macam bentuk dengan cairan yang berbagai itu.

Sakura pun merasa aneh dengan ruangan itu,"Sasuke, Itachi-nii,"

"Hm?" kata Uchiha bersaudara itu berbarengan.

"Komputer kalian mana?"

"Oh… Komputernya kami pretelin." jawab Itachi enteng.

"HAH?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"KALAU ORANG TUA KALIAN TAHU KOMPUTER ITU DIPRETELIN GIMANA?" teriak Sakura.

"Kan tuh computer juga udah mau diganti kok," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi, computer kalian mau diganti apa?"

"Laptop apple" kata Itachi.

"O…bulet,"

'PAKK…PAKKK…"

Sasuke menepukkan tangannya dua kali dan muncullah cahaya-cahaya biru dan akhirnya membentuk monitor-monitor yang melayang (kaya' Iron Man 2). "d4, hd4-5" kata Sasuke sambil memencet beberapa tombol dari layar computer 4D-nya (penjelasan tentang singkatan bakal dijelasin dibawah). Sakura yang melihat betapa jeniusnya kedua sahabatnya itu 'pun hanya bisa diam mematung sambil mengangakan mulutnya.

'Buangh'

Sebuah pukulan yang pelan tapi gak bisa dibilang pelan juga, mendarat di kepala Sakura. "Kalo kagum dak usah sampe segitunya dong!" kata Sasuke.

"Seenggaknya kalo kagum gak usah sampe kaya' begitu donk!" kata Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya mengelembungkan kedua pipi-nya.

"Jadi, mana anjingnya?" tanya Sakura yang udah mulai gak sabar.

"Ucha!" kata Sasuke.

"Guk…guk…" lalu munculah seekor anjing berwarna cokelat belang-belang hitam. Anjing itu seperti anjing biasa, itu pun kalau kau tidak tahu rahasianya.

"Sasu…Kau serius ini anjing elektronik?" tanya Sakura tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari anjing itu.

"Iya"

"Impposible…"

"Why?"

"Sikapnya sama seperti anjing sungguhan. Apa ini juga tahan air?"

"Tepat!" jawab Itachi dengan bangga.

"Wow… Apa kalian sudah pernah membuat sejata gitu?" tanya Sakura yang masih saja pandangannya terpaku pada anjing itu.

"Belum, tapi kami baru mau mengembangkan bom ciptaan teman bancinya aniki," jelas Sasuke.

"Yang jenis apa?" tanya Sakura yang tahu kalau orang yang dimaksud Sasuke itu adalah Deidara, yang ahli merakit bom.

"Dia sekarang punya yang tipe C4." Kata Itachi.

"C4 yang ukurannya mikroskopis itu?" tanya Sakura dengna nada terkejut.

"Iya, tapi kami ingin mengembangkannya menjadi C5." Kata Itachi.

"C5? Ukuran yang mana lagi tuh? Memangnya ukuran 'mikroskopis' itu kurang kecil?"

"Kurang! Kami inginnya bom yang seukuran dengna partikel udara!" kata Itachi lagi sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam.

"HAH? KALIAN GAK SALAH APA? KALAU SEUKURAN PARTIKEL UDARA, OTOMATIS PASTI AKAN MUDAH TERBAWA ANGIN DAN MENYEBAR DISELURUH TEMPAT! KALIAN MAU MENGHANCURKAN BUMI YA?" teriak Sakura dengan suara TOA-nya. Secara otomatis pun Sejak tadi Itachi dan Sasuke menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat untuk mencegah kerusakan dini pada telinga dan selaput gendang telinga.

"Kalau bicara bisa tidak kalau gak pake teriak?" kata Sasuke yang emosinya sudah di ujung tanduk.

"Heheh…Sorry, abisnya kalian membuat sesuatu itu yang aneh-aneh." kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tentang pertanyaanku yang tadi, kalau sekecil partikel udara bagaimana bisa tahu tempatnya bom itu berada? Deidara-nii saja masih bingung dengan cara pengendalian bom C4 itu."

"Ehem…Begini, bom itu memiliki umm…. sejenis magnet tersendiri yang hanya bekerja pada bom yagn memiliki jenis yang sama dengannya C5, bo-bom itu selalu bergerombol jadi satu tapi dalam jarak satu centi. Dan juga bom itu akan didatakan dan salah satunya akan diberi serbuk logam, agar keberadaannya dapat terlacak. Tapi terlacaknya hanya dari computer dan handphone buatan Sasuke dan aku." jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Oh…Apa Madara-ojisan tahu tentang rencana kalian?"

"Em…I-itu…" saat ditanya begitu Sasuke dan Itachi hanya nyengir dan menggaruk kepala mereka yang tak gatal.

"Pasti kalian tidak memberi tahu Madara-ojisan tentang hal ini!" kata Sakura dan tepat sasaran. Itachi dan Sasuke memang hanya memberitahu hasil ciptaannya dan penelitiannya pada Sakura dan tentunya pada kakenya itu. Kalau kakeknya sampai tahu kalau ada eksperiment mereka yang tidak diberi tahu kepadanya, maka berhentilah dana untuk Itachi dan Sasuke membuat eksperiment. Dulu pernah hampir saja dana mereka itu mau diberhentikan.

**Flashback…**

Hari itu saat Itachi dan Sasuke mencoba untuk memulai percobaan mereka untuk membuat handphone 4D, dan ternnyata percobaan mereka itu berhasil. Handphone itu kalau dilihat, hanya berbentuk seperti balok tipis, yang tengahnya berlubang. Hanya ada tombol on dan off, tempat SIM card dan kartu memori yang berukuran micro SD (kaya' memori card nokia 5310).

"Itachi-nii! Ini hp nya apa gak perlu baterai?" tanya Sakura.

"Dasar baka! Ini tuh pakai teknologi suara, getaran, dan cahaya!" kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Jadi hp kalian ini tidak perlu di charger gitu? Hanya perlu didekatkan ke sumber suara maka baterainya akan terisi denga sendirinya?" tanya Sakura menyakinkan. Dan ditanggapi dengan anggukkan kepala dari Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Tapi, kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" kata Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang telah berdiri di pintu laboratorium mereka. "Oh…jadi kalian tidak mau memberitahu kakek tentang handphone buatanmu itu Itachi, Sasuke?" kata orang itu.

'Glekk.. Gawat!'

"E-eh… kakek? Apa kabar?" tanya Itachi basa-basi.

"Tidak usah basa-basi Itachi, tadi kakek sudah dengar kok" kata sang kakek dengan senyum innocentnya.

"Dengaar apa ya Kek?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bilang 'Tapi, kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.'?" tanya si kakek.

"I-itu…"

"Kalau kalian tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang kau buat, laboratorium kalian ini akan kakek laporkan pada orang tua kalian dan dana yang kakek kasih akan kakek berhentikan!" Itachi pun menjelaskan apa yang mereka buat.

"Oh…begitu…" penjelasan Itachi yang panjang lebar itu hanya ditanggapi kakeknya dengan dua kata itu. Klan Uchiha dimana-mana memang pelit kata ya…

**End Flashback…**

"Kami bukannya tidak memberitahu Ojisan kok! Kami hanya belum memberitahu." Kata Itachi.

"Hei! Kalian!" kata Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan cairan-cairan yang terdapat didalam tabung-tabungnya

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalian tidak merasa ada perubahan dari masyarakat sekitar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Enggak ah. Perasaan orang-orang masih normal-normal aja tuh." Kata Itachi.

"Iya, mungkin itu hanya persaanmu saja Sasuke!" timpal Sakura.

"Sasuke, indra perasamu sepertinya peka banget deh…Kaya perempuan!" ledek Itachi.

"Hahahaha…" Sasuke yang mendengar tawa Sakura dan Itachi pun menjadi jengkel setengah mati.

'Ceklek…' bunyi kode pintu pun terbuka.

Oh ya, perlu di beritahukan juga, bahwa setelah tangga itu, masih ada pintu lagi yang terbuat dari kaca anti peluruh. Dikaca itu, walau kelihatan nya seperti kaca biasa, tenyata terdapat tombol-tombol yang tidak terlihat. Didalam tombol-tombol itu ada empat hal yang di uji. Yaitu; kode keamanan, rambut, sidik jari, dan retina mata. Untuk setiap orang pastinya berbeda-beda. Kalau kalian bertanya bagaimana caranya mereka menemukan letak tombol-tombol yang katanya tak terlihat itu, maka jawabannya hanya satu. Latihan mata kiri. Mata kiri mereka diberi um…, semacam latihan dan obat khusus yang membuat mata kiri mereka dapat melihat tombol itu

"Welcome Madara Uchiha" ucap computer.

"Halo kakek!" kata Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Halo anak-anak!" kata kakek berrambut hitam panjang dan sedikit memiliki model bokong ayamnya Sasuke, yang menggunakan tongkat sebagai alat bantu berjalan. "Sekarang kalian sedang membuat apa?"

"Kami sedang tidak membuat apa-apa. Kami hanya membahas tentang eksperiment berikutnya."kata Itachi.

"Dan kemarin kami membuat ini!" kata Sasuke sambil menggendong anjing elektronik buatannya.

"Seekor…anjing?" wajah Madara menyiratkan banyak tanda tanya.

"Ya… Walaupun dari depan sini yang terlihat adalah bahwa anjing ini anjing biasa, tapi anjing ini dapat membawa banyak benda," jelas Itachi.

"Oh…Oh ya! Uang kalian sudah kakek kirimkan kerekening Sasuke." kata Madara.

"Hah? Kok gitu? Tumben…" kata Itachi yang kaget.

"Soalnya, uang yang dari kakek kalau ditransfernya ke rekening Itachi pasti di bagi dua dulu! Setengah untuk eksperiment ini dan setengahnya lagi untuk dia simpan sendiri." jelas Madara tanpa beban sedangkan muka Itachi sudah merah karena menahan malu. Sedangkan Sasuke merah karena menahan amarahnya. Dan…

'BUAGH…'

Sebuah jitakkan mendarat di kepala Itachi, "Dasar **LICIK**!" kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Hahahaha…" tawa menggema di labolarorium itu…

To Be Continue….

Hoi..hoi…

Kazu di sini…

Hehehehehe….. dengan nekatnya mengpublish fic langsung dua…

d4=data4

hd4-5 = hasil data4 percobaan ke 5

Sorry kalo ada yang salah, dan untuk bahan-bahan kimianya itu imajinasi sendiri. Untuk adventurenya akan dimuali di chap 3

Yosh… Review plis….

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma


End file.
